


Hunting Huntresses

by OlrichRakdos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam being a creepy mofo, No idea really, maybe au, maybe set between S3 Eps 11/12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Adam, Blake was his one true love. To Blake, however, Adam was a love-crazy lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Huntresses

"Why must you do this to me, my love?" The voice was still behind her, stalking her like a maniac. Mainly because it kind of _was_ a maniac stalking both her and her girlfriend,

_Don't think about that now_ , the voice in her head told her, _Just get yourself and Yang out of here._ Blake Belladonna could not have agreed more with her mind in that moment, but there were a couple of obstacles in the way of that objective.

First, the duo were in ruined territory. With the Grimm and White Fang around, they wouldn't be safe in the best of times.

Second, this was not the best of times. Both the raven-haired catgirl and the busty blonde draped over her were hurt, and time was running short. Sure, they did what they came here to do, but time was running out to leave.

Third, and most importantly, Blake's murderous, obsessed, psychopathic ex-partner was following them. "We can be together again, just like we used to be. The two of us, against an oppressive regime and government."

Her ex never failed to creep her out, it seemed.

Blake knew if the two stopped running, they would be completely and savagely ruined by Adam, but she also knew that both of them couldn't go on further without starting to slow down, and that would mean missing the window to leave.

_Damn these conundrums_ , she thought as an idea came to mind. Grabbing a couple of blonde hair strands, she yanked hard.

The effect was immediate, Yang's hair igniting into sparks as she awoke from a pain coma into pain. "Who touch-" was as far as the blonde got before Blake's hand slapped over the extremely loud mouth.

"Yang, listen to me. I want you to continue on without me. Can you do that?"

A nod was her reply, and Blake let go of her girlfriend, who started running off further into the undergrowth. _That's one problem solved, at least._

However, she still had two left; getting out in time, and Adam.

It was that moment that a group of trees behind her collapsed towards her, forcing her to dart away with her Semblance. "Adam, stop this! You're being irrational!"

A dark chuckle echoed through the bushes. "Or are you being selfish? Stop lying to yourself, darling. There is only one way this situation ends well for both of us, and I know you want it to end well."

Blake paused for a second. _Has Adam gone insane?_

Unfortunately, that second was all it took for Adam to catch up and slash at Blake with Wilt.

Barely avoiding the absurdly sharp blade, her shadow clone exploded in a puff of smoke, the real one making a beeline into the forest.

As trees passed by and were subsequently cut down with each sweep behind her, Blake swallowed as she heard her ex state the words that told her he had gone completely psycho.

"Here, _kitty kitty **kitty.**_ "


End file.
